


情人节OOC短打系列·All bee

by EchoHolic



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoHolic/pseuds/EchoHolic
Summary: 第一篇TCB【微拆预警】，第二篇红蜂，第三篇08警蜂，以后有新梗了就继续塞新章节，食用愉快~





	1. Chapter 1

OOC短打系列•TCB【IDWG1】

他的外接挡板被撬开前几秒，惊天雷才刚刚说服巴斯克出门转转，小狗耷拉下尾巴，看看他身边的黄色涂装汽车人，再回过头来看看他，慢吞吞离开。  
“天气不错，”他没话找话，站起来，背朝着对方，事实上他自打对方进门后就没有看对方哪怕一秒，“欢迎回来。”  
对方没有口头回应，直接上前动手，灰蓝色的seeker没有反抗，他靠在检修台上，看着才及自己胸甲高的小黄矮子努力用一手解开双方的挡板锁扣，一手搭在他的肩上，奋力爬上他的双腿。  
输出管在那双小手里简单地揉搓几下，就“顺利成章”地扎进接口。  
整个过程没有对话，只有微弱的散热器置换气体的嗡鸣。  
管体抽送的频率比以往要慢得多，惊天雷感觉的出来，在完全没来的及润滑的情况下，每一次由对方主导的运动都是钻芯的痛。  
“不想做的话可以不做，”他把面甲别过去，说服自己不去看正埋在自己胸前的那个黄澄澄的脑袋，“你根本没进入状态。”  
“……没进入状态的是你，”回应里满是埋怨，“我只是在用实际行动表达不满。”  
“你这算哪门子的不满？”  
“新学来的，重在实践。”  
“整整537个地球日都在‘学习’这种不满方式？”他的发声器里冷冷哼了一声，尽管他不想这样。  
大黄蜂把头抬起来，下巴贴在他的胸甲上。  
“你想说啥？”  
“没别的，”seeker关上光镜，“我的157封信，你一封都没回。”  
“我还想先问你呢，”小黄胖子在他胸口上挥舞拳头，重重往下一坐，“是你在第一封信底下写‘好好工作，勿回’的！”  
“是你自己没看出来，那明明是句反话。”  
“是吗？那接下来的156封呢？每一封都有这句。”  
“都是反话，都是——”

黄色头雕继续埋在他胸前，双手捂着他的嘴。  
小黄胖子此刻没有任何防止滑落的措施，seeker习惯性地撤回撑在检修台上的手臂，悬停在对方腰侧，慢慢交叠在门翼下方。  
几分钟前他还在努力说服自己抱住对方的冲动，现在看来，给自己打那么多芯理战也不过是徒劳。  
他胜不过这习惯的，向来如此。  
“……我写了157封回信，都在草稿箱里。”  
他听到腿上的小黄胖子说。  
“157封，每一封的最后一句都是‘我很想你’，就你的最后一句是‘勿回’。”  
他什么话也没说，任何适用于道歉的词汇此刻都是无力的苍白，他只是抱着还在嘟囔着的小黄胖子，挣脱开那两只手，把唇压在对方的黄色小角上。  
大黄蜂在回抱他，双臂尽可能地抱住他的肩甲。  
他们保持着那个姿势，就那么坐着，依靠着，拥抱着。  
“所以，”惊天雷在内线里朝小黄胖子提问，“现在是你动还是我动？”  
“当然是你，”内线那头依旧在嘟囔，“我可等了很久呢。”


	2. Chapter 2

OOC短打系列•红蜂【IDWG1】

“……你能不能让我的收音器放个假？”  
“当然不能，你还没看我一眼呢，红——蜘——蛛——大——王——”  
拖长音节的调笑确实是一件很有力的精神武器，尤其是这个词他乐意听，红蜘蛛在走廊里翻了个白眼，转头看着跟在身后的小黄胖子——行吧，是穿着奇装异服的小黄胖子。  
“如何？”大黄蜂兴致勃勃地抖抖门翼，门翼带动起绑在车玻璃上的那对纤维织物编成“精灵翅膀”，“我自己做的，厉害吧？”  
“要我说实话？”  
“当然。”  
“蠢爆了。”  
“我没听见，大声点儿，红蜘蛛——大——王——”  
“非常好看，我很满意。”  
大黄蜂咧开嘴回了他一个大大的微笑，整条走廊都亮堂起来：“开心点儿，红蜘蛛，今天可是难得的假期，根据地球上的传统，我们今天需要穿上令人发笑的纤维织物服装，出去狂欢一整晚。”  
“那啥，我觉得你说的好像不是今天这个节日的日程。”  
“甭管是不是，我觉得这对地球通用款的精灵翅膀超棒。”小黄胖子握着他的拐杖，在地上敲打出节奏，“碳基超自然生物使用的魔杖太碍事了，还没我的拐杖好用，你猜这叫啥？我给我的拐杖起了个新名字——”  
“‘吧啦吧啦之杖’？”  
“是‘挚友之杖’，赠与我们的红蜘蛛大王。”  
“少来这一套，”红蜘蛛从发声器里哼了一声，“而且，令人吃惊，你觉得我们只能算‘挚友’？”  
“难道不是？”大黄蜂把织物翅膀往他胳膊肘上磨蹭，“我觉得算是。”  
“你确定？”  
“非常确定，我甚至有种感觉，我们比挚友还挚友。”  
红蜘蛛回了他的小矮子一个微笑，一言不发，在下一个路口左转，那里通往新议会的大露台，表演就快开始了，当他们掐着时间踏上露台正中央时，老鼠正在盘算要不要由自己摁下那个指令开关。  
“抱歉，老大，”职业助理交出手上的指令匣，“我就想看看这开关会不会中途卡壳。”  
“放一千万个芯。”红蜘蛛用指腹摩挲着那个按钮，“现在退后，让我们——让我一个机待会儿。”  
老鼠抬起一边的眉角，带着满脑子的疑惑走向露台门口。

管辖区的烟火表演非常完美，市民涌上街头，看着万千光点升上天空，在闪动后炸裂，于半空中描绘出标致的图案。  
老鼠躲在门栏边上，看着头儿立于露台栏杆边缘，时不时向身侧看看，再看看天上的烟花。  
整个露台上就他一个机，老鼠想不通。  
“我的节日致辞已经写好了，记得来我办公室拿，”红蜘蛛在烟火表演结束时朝他的助理打了个响指，“明天一大早我要看到它在头版上出现。”  
“没问题，老大，”老鼠跟在他背后，特意和红蜘蛛身侧的那个方向保持着距离，“有什么注意事项？”  
“哦对，你这么一提我倒是记起来了。”红蜘蛛站在路口中央，点着自己的唇。“副标题是‘给我的小精灵’，这行字给我放大，比正标题大都行。”  
他这么说着，露出微笑，小黄胖子的拐杖尖在他的头雕上轻轻来了一下。  
“还说你不喜欢我的新造型？”


	3. Chapter 3

OOC短打系列•警蜂【08】

黄黑色的摩托在山顶上的那处雪林里徘徊，再三确认不会再有比这里更合适静修地后，他改变了形态，坐上扫落积雪的磐石。  
凌晨时分的山区完美地隔绝了一切杂音来源，他将腿甲盘起，深深吸入一口带着安详气息的新鲜空气。  
还没来得及把焐热了的空气吐出来，背后响起一阵踩雪声，由远及近。  
“大黄蜂，”他头也不回，“回去睡觉。”  
“这不公平，”背后那个声音扯着嗓子朝他嚷嚷，“为什么你每次都猜得出来是我。”  
“非常简单，习惯使然。”  
警车把光镜打开，看着山谷里被嘈杂惊掠的飞鸟。  
踩雪声一路蔓延至他所坐的磐石下，紧接着的是手忙脚乱的攀爬声和机甲摩擦声，外加一声关于“为什么忍者都喜欢在石头上打坐”的吐槽。  
“先别急着赶我走，”大黄蜂一反常态在他开口前伸出一只手让他闭嘴，“我就是来说声谢谢，我看到你在我‘枕头’边上放的新媒体播放器了。”  
“那就好，另外我希望你别再说那堆叠起来的游戏机是你的‘枕头’，”警车试着说服自己再把光镜阖上，“说完了？”  
“还没，”黄色涂装的小汽车趴在他跟前，一手扒着他的肩甲摇晃，“这可是个电子产品，我需要确保你给我的播放器是个能用的——莎莉告诉我的，得到任何东西前都要测试一下能不能用。”  
“我不提供退货服务。”  
背后的隐藏数据端口突然一凉，脑膜块里紧急闪过“非法接入外来数据”的警告，光镜前又是一片缥缈的虚拟投影。  
又来了。  
他在大黄蜂的欢呼声里反手拔下被这家伙逮着空插在自己背上的播放器数据盘，紧攥在手里。  
“又来——？”小汽车气呼呼的冲过来试图抢夺，反而被轻松地一手摁在石头上动弹不得，“我就测试一下！就一下！”  
“恕我直言你今天的电比我还足为什么不用你自己的。”  
“好问题，但这明显超纲了，我拒绝回答，”大黄蜂在他身下扭来扭去，两手还在忙着扒拉他的胸甲，“而且我就想让你看看这个视频里的字，没别的。”  
忍者松开摁住伙伴的手，在对方满含恳求的目光里，将数据盘接入背上的端口。  
“……”  
投影渐渐清晰，屏幕上是一大堆花花绿绿的艺术字体，它们闪动着在界面上组成不同语言表达的“谢谢”字样，背景界面是大黄蜂的微笑，那张嘴足足占了大半个界面。  
“好看吧？”大黄蜂坐在他身边开心地鼓着掌，“来自科技的魅力，我刚刚做好的。”  
他一言不发，盯着身侧的黄色小车。  
“现在我们来看点别的？我找到了不少关于忍者的电影，你可以一边打坐一边看——听，我是说听，你听，我看，划算吧？”  
“……”  
“就十分钟，行不？我们就看十分钟，十分钟就走，我保证。”  
“……”  
“好好好，五分钟，时间不能再短了，我剪辑了很多超酷的镜头，本来能有半个小时的。”  
警车依旧盯着他，一手已经反到身后，指尖在数据盘上轻戳。  
“……行吧，我还是自己回去看吧。”  
大黄蜂识趣地伸出手，想从伙伴背后拿回自己的新媒体数据盘，却见那手只是将数据盘调整了新的接入口，投影屏清晰地打在另一块石壁上，开始导入新的视频信号。  
“半小时，看完后就回去睡觉，明天你值全天班，成交？”  
四目相对，警车看着黄色小汽车的嘴再次咧出一个完美的弧度。

“成交，当然，如果你能陪我一起值班就更——啊啊啊别拔出来！成交！我一个人值班！行了吧！”


End file.
